


玛格丽特

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [14]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 非MCU一发完 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426690





	玛格丽特

预警：PG级，ABO，OOC  
*setting：公爵/小王子  
-  
“我会死掉吗？”  
当彼得细弱的声音从身后传来时，男人停下了脚步。  
他放下手中的烛台，转头看着男孩的双眼。那双幼兽一样的眼睛在昏黄光晕下闪着星子般的光。  
“为什么要这么问？”  
托尼在他床边坐下，揉了揉男孩的头发。  
彼得抿抿唇，似乎不太好意思，半晌后才吞吞吐吐地开口，“因为很难受……Harley他们也没来看过我，是不是怕被我感染啊……”  
男孩的语气藏了点委屈。他抬起头，含着水光的双眼就那么盯着托尼，好像他是无所不能的造物主一样。  
托尼笑了笑，“当然不是。”  
他停了一下，才又接着道，“是我吩咐Karen，不让任何人见你的。”  
“……为什么？”  
彼得明显没想到是这个答案，有些惊诧地瞪大双眼，上身微微前倾，刚刚还虚握着被子的手不知所措地攥紧了。  
为什么？如果可以的话，托尼很想给他讲一堆大道理，告诉他Omega在这个世界需要多小心才能保护好自己，但他并没有这么做，只是轻微地叹息一声，然后伸手揉了揉男孩的头发。  
“睡吧。”男人俯身亲了彼得一下。

小王子性别分化了，据说是个Omega。  
不知何时起，这样的流言开始在宫廷中四处传播——不，也许并不是流言，稍微敏锐一些的Alpha都能闻出小王子身上雨露蒸发后散出的甜香。  
一个稚嫩的，还尚未成熟的Omega的气味。  
斯塔克公爵把小王子身边的仆人全换成了闻不到气味的beta，光这点就能窥见一些端倪，只是没人敢光明正大地说出来罢了。察觉不到暗流汹涌的，似乎只有他们不谙世事的小王子一个人。  
彼得开始想念自己的朋友们了。  
男孩趴在窗子前，任Karen为他整理繁复的衣摆，看着外面的暖意融融不由得沮丧起来。  
“我还不可以和Harley他们见面吗？”  
Karen的动作停了一下，像奔腾的溪水卡到了块石头一样，激起一阵不大不小的水花。她帮男孩抚平衣服上的褶皱，温声回答，“前天不是才见过。”  
“可是只有Ned。”  
彼得恹恹的，Karen看他没精神的样子，还欲再说些什么，房间的门就被推开了，她看见缓然而至的公爵大人，默默退到了一边。  
“托尼！”  
彼得惊喜地从椅子上跳下来，跑过来扑到他怀里。男人顺势揉了揉他棕色的卷发。  
不用托尼眼神示意，Karen已经自觉地离开房间，并贴心地为他们关上门。彼得一点都没有注意到，他在男人怀里蹭了蹭，仰着头笑嘻嘻地看着他，“你换香水了呀？”  
托尼动作一顿，没说什么。  
“这个味道有点苦，”小王子自顾自地抱怨，“没有之前那个好闻。”  
“这不是香水，是我的信息素。”  
彼得愣了一下。  
十五岁刚分化的男孩似乎对第二性别的概念还不知所谓，男人看他懵懂的样子，在心底叹了口气。  
沉默了好一会儿，彼得嗫嚅着拽他的袖子。“那托尼也能闻到我的吗？”  
男人一窒。  
男孩温顺地低着头，白皙的颈项暴露在他的视线中，弯曲成一个轻易就能攫取在掌心中的弧度。他那么信任自己，毫不设防地展示出自己最脆弱的部位。  
Omega身上清甜的香味像毒药一样蛊惑着斯塔克公爵，他自诩不是什么正人君子。可面前的不是别人，是他从小保护到大的小王子，他永远不会做伤害他的事情。  
于是他只是伸手，替彼得整理了下有些松散的衣襟，揉揉他的头发。  
“你还小。”

彼得猜想，自己大概是最后一个知道要举办宴会的人了。  
他没穿正装就溜了出来，躲在帷幕后看着觥筹交错的人群。圆舞曲再次响起，男孩穿梭过姑娘们翩翩起伏的裙摆，几乎要被花瓣一样盛开的五颜六色迷晕了眼，他要去找托尼，而男人正在不远处和人交谈着。  
就在他要接近的前一刹那，一朵绽开的花比他更早一步地到达那个位置。小王子有些怔愣地看着斯塔克公爵吻了一下女孩的手背，揽着她的腰走进舞池。  
他们已经开始跳舞了。  
彼得下意识从人群中仓皇地逃离出来，窝在一个少有人至的角落里，脑子里乱糟糟的。他想起侍女们偶尔会谈论起斯塔克公爵的私事，受人青睐的Alpha向来不缺情人，有的是Omega或者Beta对他投怀送抱。  
彼得从未以Omega打量Alpha的眼光去看待过对方，而当他对别人展露出温柔一面的时候，彼得摸了摸左胸的位置，不得不承认这不是自己的错觉，那里还是闷闷的。  
托尼是他的导师，是他憧憬想成为的样子。  
……托尼会是他的Alpha吗？  
男孩咬着酒杯的边沿，有点难受。  
斯塔克公爵的目光一直停留在小王子身上，即使遥远的距离让男孩的身形有些发虚也是如此。在看见他几乎要醉倒在沙发上时，圆舞曲终于结束了，男人心不在焉地松开女孩的手，把他的小王子带回卧室。  
彼得喝得有点多，身子绵软得没有力气，一直哼哼唧唧往他身上蹭。托尼叫Karen去给男孩熬醒酒汤，刚一回身手就被小王子攥得紧紧的。  
“你会不要我吗？”  
男孩盯着他，看起来有几分委屈，溢满水光的眼神有些含混，托尼却还是一眼就懂了他的意思，一时间不知道该气还是该笑。小王子总喜欢问些毫无意义的问题。  
男孩拽着他的手，放在嘴边孩子气地咬了一口。托尼用另一只手把男孩别在塔扣里的雏菊花摘出来，放在柜子上的花瓶里。  
“快点长大吧。”  
斯塔克公爵用指尖蹭了蹭男孩潮红的脸蛋，轻声说道。

——FIN


End file.
